In semiconductor power devices such as insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), diodes, thyristors, and power field effective transistors (power-FETs) large thermal stress may occur in forward and reverse operation modes. Such large thermal stress may be accompanied by current filaments and hot-spots that may lead to destruction of the semiconductor power device under extreme operation conditions, for example operation conditions out of specification.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve heat dissipation caused by current filaments in semiconductor power devices.